1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers that may be used for shipping and/or storage of a variety of goods. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to a packaging sleeve for attachment to a base, such as a pallet, and the container that is formed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood containers are typically attached to pallets by bands, nails, or other like means. While these practices provide effective securement of a wood container to a pallet, they are time-consuming and labor intensive. The securement of a conventional wood container to a pallet typically takes a number of minutes, with most requiring greater than five minutes. Accordingly, the attachment of conventional wood containers to pallets increases the time and costs of shipping and storing goods.
Collapsible wood containers reduce storage space and freight costs yet can be durable enough to hold goods weighing several thousand pounds. However, collapsible wood containers typically utilize metal hinges, which wear out after several cycles of collapse and expansion of the container. Metal hinges also have sharp edges, which can render the collapsible containers dangerous to workers.